Gefallener Engel Fallen Angel
by Lunary
Summary: So hier kommt dann auch der Prolog zu der Story und ich freue mich über Reviews Mata ne Lunary und viel Spaß beim lesen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel : Das ist nicht fair ...

Autor : Lunary

Thema: Beyblade

Kommentar : Ich dachte ich schreibe mal ein Gedicht zu Beyblade und hier ist es nun auch . Ich freue mich auf eure Kommis und hofft ihr nehmt mir die Sache nicht allzu krumm das es ja schließlich ein Happyend gibt .

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch Lunary

PS: Das Gedicht dient auch als eine Art Prolog zu einer hoffentlich bald folgenden Story

Das ist nicht fair ...

Du sagtest Du wärst immer bei mir ,

bis in alle Ewigkeit .

Wolltest mich nie verlassen und tatest es doch .

Das ist nicht fair ...

Du sagtest mir ,

wie sehr Du mich liebst und das es nie Enden würde ,

und jetzt bin ich allein .

Das ist nicht fair ...

Du sagtest mir , das Du mein seist für alle Zeit und mich ,

halten willst für die Unendlichkeit und nun bist Du ,

bis in alle Zeit fort .

Das ist nicht fair ...

Ich bin allein und fühle es , mit jeder Minute mehr .

Du hast mich allein gelassen mein Engel ,

allein in dieser Welt und bist jetzt so unerreichbar fern .

Das ist nicht fair ...

Wieso wehrte unser Glück nur kurz ?

Wieso hielt es nicht wie wir es schworen , für die Ewigkeit ?

Warum Gott bist Du so grausam zu uns ?

Ist es weil ich Dir deinen schönsten Engel nahm und ihn für mich ,

beanspruchte oder nur weil dein Stolz verletzt ist ?

Ist es weil Du uns strafen und uns quälen willst ?

Das ist nicht fair ...

Ich bin ein gefallener Engel der bei Dir in Ungnade viel .

Doch gab es Dir nie das Recht ihn mir zu nehmen , diesen wunderschönen Engel .

Ich leide und es wird nie enden .

Das ist nicht fair ...

Wieso nahmst Du sein Leben und nicht meines dafür ?

Wieso nahmst Du Dir das Recht , sein Licht zu löschen nur um es am Firmament , als hellsten Stern , wieder erstrahlen zu lassen ?

Das ist alles nicht fair ...

Jede nacht quälst Du mich mit dem Sternenklaren Himmel und diesem Stern , der mir die Erinnerung an ihn bringt und mich von neuem tausend Tode sterben lässt ?

Du siehst wie sich jede Nacht die Tränen aus meinen Augen stehlen , nur um auf dem Gras der Klippe aufzuschlagen und vom Wind ins Firmament hinauf getragen zu werden .

Mein geliebter Engel , mein Ray . Ich liebe dich auch über den Tod hinaus .

Ich schreie meine Gefühle und meine Trauer heraus . Meine Trauer über deinen Tod und deinen Verlust .

Meine Wut und meinen Hass gegen Gott der mir dich nahm , nur um dich wieder zu erlangen , seinen schönsten Engel .

Es war noch nicht die Zeit für deinen Tod und das wußten wir beide nur zu genau .

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich drehe mein Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht um , und blicke genau in deine leuchtenden Augen .

Ich sehe deinen Geist und vernehme deine Stimme die mich beruhigt , um mir all die Angst zu nehmen vor meinem baldigen Tod . Du kommst mir näher und berührst sacht meine Lippen . Es fühlt sich an wie ein sanfter Wind und als Du dich von mir löst lächelst Du nur noch für mich und deutest in die Ferne .  
Ich weiß was Du willst und ich will es auch . Nur zögerlich geh ich auf die Klippe zu und drehe mich noch einmal zu Dir um . Ein letztes Ai sheteru kommt über meine Lippen bevor ich springe um wieder bei Dir zu sein .

Im Fall gleitest Du neben mir und hältst meine Hand . Deine weißen Schwingen ausgebreitet und tauchst mit mir in die Flut ein .  
Es dauert nicht lang und mein Körper wird schwer und taub , ich merke wie alles Leben entweicht und ich im Begriff bin zu sterben um wieder zu Leben .

Am nächsten morgen findet man meine Leiche und ich schaue von der Klippe hinunter auf das Boot , in dem unsere Freunde sitzen . Du trittst von hinten an mich heran und nickst mir zu . Ich breite meine schwarzen Schwingen aus und fliege mit Dir zusammen hinunter auf das Boot zu Max , Tyson und dem Chef . Leise hauche ich Max ins Ohr . Verzeiht mir das ich gegangen bin und euch auch allein lies genau wie Ray damals uns . Mir geht es gut und wir sehen uns wieder denn auch ich bin wieder erwacht und habe meinen Engel wieder bekommen , diesmal für die Ewigkeit . Zum Abschied lassen wir euch eine Feder da und ihr haltet sie in den Händen . Eine schwarz weiße Feder die euch die Erinnerung an uns nie vergessen lässt . Ihr blickt in den Horizont und seht in der Nacht zwei Sterne die heller strahlen als alles andere , um sie herum . Und wieder erklingt in der Stille der Nacht und überall zugleich ein von ihren Freunden das ist nicht Fair ... von euch .

Ende


	2. Ohne Kilt geht nichts

So hier nun das lang erwartete 1. Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch . Wenn nicht und kaum Kommis kommen werde ich voraussichtlich auch net weiterschreiben . Und glaubt mir es wird noch Lustig aber mehr verrate ich net . Auf Kommis freut und hofft Lunary

Ohne Kilt geht nichts

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend und dementsprechend herrschte eine gute Atmosphäre nur hier und da schwirrten vereinzelt die Gedanken umher. Ray lag einfach im weichen Sand und Kai lehnte nur einige Meter entfernt an einem Felsen. Max und Tyson waren im Hotel geblieben und Kenny analysierte mal wieder die Daten der letzten Tage. Nur Kai und Ray waren am Strand und weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Langsam und bedacht ging Kai auf Ray zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn in den weichen Sand. Die Sonne war im Begriff unter zu gehen und hüllte alles in sanfte Orange Rot töne. Ray begann sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und spürte die wärme die von Kais Körper ausging , nur allzu deutlich. Er blickte verstohlen zu ihm herüber wobei er seine Blicke über Kais Körper huschen ließ und er merkte wie sein Herz nur so gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, diesen zu sprengen drohte und er unweigerlich in den Gedanken verfiel Kai zu küssen. Langsam und ganz behutsam drehte er leicht Kais Kopf zu seinem und kam seinen Lippen immer näher. Kais Augen weiteten sich und eher er sich versah hatte Ray ihm auch schon seine sanften warmen Lippen aufgelegt und strich nur sacht mit seiner Zunge Kais Unterlippe entlang und bat um den Einlas, der ihm nicht lange verwehrt blieb/was tue ich hier und warum stoße ich ihn nicht von mir fort. Seine Lippen sind so weich und er ist so zärtlich ...//Kai wenn Du wüßtest wie glücklich ich jetzt bin. Ich lasse Dich nicht mehr los. Ich hätte nie Gedacht das Du ihn erwiderst diesen,von mir so lang ersehnten Kuss und dennoch tust Du es./ Schwer Atmend und nach Luft ringend lösen sie sich von einander und Kai schaut in zwei leuchtende Gelb –Orange Opale, die ihm ein lächeln abringen.„ Kai, darf ich dich was fragen?" erkundigte Ray sich der mittlerweile seinen Kopf auf Kais Brust gebettet hatte.„Mm" kam eine knappe Antwort aber nicht mit einer aggressiven sondern einer sanften Stimme, die Ray nicht kannte und bei der er ohne es zu wollen rot wurde./Jetzt sag es ihm schon Ray oder es quält dich bis in den Tod immer weiter/ Kai ich...ich liebe dich und das schon seid ich dich das erste Mal sah. Hoffnungsvoll schaute der Junge Chinese in die Augen seines Gegenübers, die nicht kalt sind wie sonst sondern einen auffallend schönen Glanz entwickelnten, bevor er sanft aber bestimmend, eine Hand in seinem Nacken spürt die ihn sanft zu seinem Gegenüber zieht. Erneut berühren sich ihre Lippen allerdings ist es diesmal Kai der um Einlas bittet und ihn auch erhält. Ray hat seine Antwort bekommen, er spürt Kais leidenschaftlichen Kuss und spürt wie er sanft in den Sand gedrückt wird. Er lässt es geschehen und schon kurz darauf spürt er Kais Hand unter seinem weißen Hemd, wie sie langsam seinen Rücken auf und abstreicht .Diese Berührungen bringen ihn fast um den Verstand und Kai spürt das nur allzu genau. Mit geröteten Wangen und völlig ausser Atem lösen sie sich von einander, nur um sich kurz darauf erneut leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Berührungen hinzugeben. Kai der nun mutiger und fordernder im Glanz der Untergehenden Sonne wurde, öffnete die Knöpfe von Ray s Hemd ohne den Kuss abreißen zu lassen. Auch Ray wurde aktiver. Er befreite Kai von seinem Schal und nun unterbrach er den Kuss unter murren von Kai um ihm auch, das schwarze Hautenge Top über den Kopf zu streifen und seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu liebkosen, was seinem Koibito einen leisen Seufzer entlockte. Die Oberkörper beider Jungen konnten sich sehen lassen. Jetzt drückte Kai seinen Ray wieder in den weichen Sand unter ihnen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Ray s Oberkörper, wo er kurz an dessen Brustwarzen verweilte und sie liebkoste. Ray bäumte sich unter Kai auf und dieser konnte eine leichte Regung in Ray s Lendengegend spüren, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte. Langsam nährten sich Kais Lippen Rays Erregung und er knöpfte ihm die Hose auf und zog sie ihm auch ohne größeren Aufwand aus./Kai Du machst mich wahnsinnig ich will dich ganz nah an mir spüren / Nach kurzer Atem Pause wandte Ray seinen Blick heraus fordernd in Kais Richtung und dieser grinste hämisch als auch er sich seine Hose auszog. Kai beugte sich nun zu Rays Ohr hinunter und flüsterte diesem etwas zu. Willst Du es wirklich, bist Du dir da ganz sicher ? hakte Kai noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach. Während Kai seinem Koibito diese Frage stellte, ließ er dessen Hand zu seiner Errektion gleiten und ihn sein deutlich Erregtest Glied spüren.

In dieser Nacht vereinten sich die beiden und kehrten erst am nächsten Morgen total erschöpft ins Hotel zurück.

„Wo wart ihr die ganze Nacht ?" ertönten die Stimmen von Kenny, Max und Tyson die aufgeregt auf sie zu gerannt kamen, allerdings kurz vor ihnen stoppten als sie erkannten das Kai und Ray Hand in Hand gingen.„Was...was ist denn mit euch los, seid ihr noch zu retten? Stotterte ein total aufgelöster Tyson, der kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand und sich hoffend und flehend an Max krallte.„Wir sind zusammen „erwiderte nun Ray bevor Kai ihn vor den Augen aller, noch einmal küsste und ihn schließlich, um den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nacht nach zu holen in ihr Zimmer zu schleifen.

Max grinste nur meinte„Viel Spaß und schön das ihr es euch endlich gestanden habt." Kai lief merklich rot an und ging dann schnurstracks mit Ray fort.„Du...Du hast es gewusst Max...und Du hast mir nichts gesagt!" kam es von einem mehr oder weniger wieder aufrecht stehenden Tyson. Max der schon lange etwas für Tyson empfand und daher Ray und Kai nur zu gut verstehen konnte, überlegte hin und her wie er Tyson das klar machen konnte. Plötzlich klinkte sich Kenny ein und eine Stimme aus einem Laptop meinte:„ Hallo Du hast eine Nachricht von den Majestics . Prompt begann Kenny die Nachricht zu öffnen, die sich selbst vorlas.

Majestics an Bladebreakers

„Hallo Bladebreakers,

Da wir uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, sind wir der Meinung es wird Zeit für ein Wiedersehen. Wir laden euch hiermit ein uns in England zu besuchen. Die Feierlichkeiten werden zwei Wochen andauern und finden zum einen auf meinem und Johnnys Schloss statt. Es gibt eine Bedingung aber ich denke nicht das sie so störend sein wird.Johnny besteht auf Kilt und das für alle. Sein Motto: Ohne Kilt geht nichts Ihr bekommt sie morgen per Express zugesandt. In einer Woche wollten Enrico und Oliver euch mit dem Zeppelin abholen. Die erste Woche verbringen wir unter uns und in der zweiten erwarten euch einige Überraschungs Gäste. Also bis in einer Woche.

Gruß Majestics„

Nachricht ende.„

So das war das erste Kapitel , zu Gefallene Engel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch . Gomen Nasai das ich dafür so lange dafür gebraucht habe . Das nächste geht bei vielen Kommis schneller aber nur mit Kommis fg Tja ob sie die Einladung annehmen und was es ganz genau mit diesen Schottenröcken auf sich hat erfahrt ihr wenn ihr weiter lest . Viel Spaß wünscht euch

Lunary


End file.
